To Fly
by CatX3
Summary: Tenzin smiled when she took his hand and he helped her stand next to him. "We're going to have to get a little closer..." He held his glider above them and positioned Pema against his chest. "Put your arms around me..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head under his chin. "Like this?" His smile spread wider as he heard her heart beat faster. "Perfect." Tenzin/Pema


**Hey guys! Another Tenzin/Pema Oneshot, this one I suppose can fit with any age. If you prefer Pemzin stories where they remain 16 years apart, that fits in with this story! But when I was writing this, I envisioned them as teenagers, like 2 years apart. So whatever you want really. :) I really just love these two, they're canon backstory is adorable! Though I do feel bad for Lin though...:( She's so badass...at least she got her bending back! :D Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra in any way shape or form. Enjoyz!**

She stood there, her back to him; her long, black hair blowing in the breeze. Pema was so beautiful. The air acolyte robes she wore complimented her figure perfectly. The skirt reached down to her knees, and she wore no shoes on her feet. It looked like she had just finished meditating. And now she was leaning over the railing outlooking Yue Bay, deep in thought.

Tenzin sighed quietly. He was tired of admiring her from behind. He wanted to get close to her, close enough for their lips to meet. For him to be able to touch her face lovingly, and wipe away her tears with his hand.

"Everything alright?"

She spun around at the sound of his voice, startled. "Tenzin, you...I- I didn't know you were there." She instantly straightened when she noticed it was him, trying frantically to fix her hair and clothing.

"I'm sorry." He offered a shy smile along with a slight blush. "May I join you?"

She nodded, returning the smile with one of her own. "Yes, I was just thinking."

"About?" He asked as he approached the railing to stand beside her, placing a hand on the wooden fencing. He set his closed glider next to him, earning an interested glance from Pema.

"It just must be so amazing to be an airbender..." She spoke in amazement, her eyes moving from Tenzin to the scenery infront of them. "I've always wanted to know what it's like to _fly_."

For a moment, Tenzin wasn't sure if she was speaking to him. She was staring out at the sky, her voice breathless beyond belief. He joined her in studying the clouds, trying to work up the courage to ask her: "...Would you like to find out?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, slowly turning to face him. "...What?" Tenzin smiled at her, stepping up to stand on the thin railing. He didn't teeter on the edge at all, something only an air bender could do. He bent down and took hold of his glider, twirling it twice until it swished open to it's full length.

He reached his other hand out toward her, chuckling when her mouth fell open in sudden realization. "Take my hand." She started stretching her arm out to him, but soon pulled it back out of fear. "Do you trust me, Pema?"

"I do." Tenzin smiled when she took his hand and he helped her stand next to him. "We're going to have to get a little closer..." He held his glider above them and positioned Pema against his chest. "Put your arms around me..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head under his chin. "Like this?"

His smile spread wider as he heard her heart beat faster. "Yeah, that's perfect..." She caught her breath as he pushed them into the sky with his airbending, soaring higher and higher above the island.

She screamed, terrified. He opened his mouth to try to calm her down, but was unable to get the words out. Pema had tightened her grip around his neck to the point of choking him. "Pema...can't...breath!"

She noticed this and loosened her hold, instead hugging herself close to him and burrowing her face into his chest. He took a deep breath, regaining lost oxygen, and looked down at her. "Pema, I would never drop you." She lifted her face from it's hiding place and glanced up at him. "I trust you..."

With these words, she gently pushed herself away from him, holding onto him with only one arm.

Pema gasped as she stretched her other arm out into the wind, being given the illusion she was flying without a glider. "Oh, Tenzin!" She was in complete awe at the view and the feeling. They flew through the clouds, and circled around the statue of Tenzin's father: Avatar Aang.

"I knew you'd love it." He steered them down to directly above the water's surface, allowing Pema to skim the lake with her fingertips. She giggled, closing her eyes and feeling the wind in her face.

When she reopened her eyes, she returned to having both arms around his neck. "It's beautiful, Tenzin..." She hugged him warmly, holding her face close to his and stroking his cheek lovingly.

He couldn't hold back the grin on his face as he snuggled his head against hers. For the remainder of the flight they stayed this close to each other, making Pema's heart flutter everytime Tenzin would do an advanced move so she would have to hold on tighter.

Tenzin was disappointed when the sun began to set, knowing well that he couldn't glide at night.

Their feet lightly touched down on the same balcony they had took off from. Tenzin, with one swish of his hand, closed his glider solemnly. When he looked down, he saw Pema still clinging onto him, her eyes closed. "Pema."

Her eyes slowly opened, a great big grin on her face. "Thank you, Tenzin." She stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, earning a deep blush from him in return. "So, you enjoyed yourself?"

She sighed contently, shutting her eyes and nodding. "Very much, yes." After that short kiss, her confidence level soared higher. As she stood there in his arms, she believed she could do anything; and she was ready to take a huge jump in their relationship.

"Tenzin...there's something that I think you should know." His eyes opened wider, interest sparked. "What is it?"

Pema took a deep breath, licking her lips nervously. "I've been feeling this way for a long time and..." Her voice faltered, thoughts of the entire reason why she hadn't told him this before came floating into her mind.

She quickly looked back up at him, tears beggining to form in her eyes. "I- I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." She pushed herself away from him, shaking her head and backing away from him.

His mouth fell open, his hands still gripping the air where she had recently been standing. "Pema!" Just as she began to run away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back until they're bodies were pressed together. "Tell me."

"It can never be..." She practically whispered as her tears streamed down her cheeks. "Pema...what is it...?" He brought his hand to her chin and lifted her face upward to face him.

Although he already had a pretty good idea of what it was she was talking about, he still wanted to hear the exact words from her voice.

"...I love you." She burried her face in his soft, air nomad robes. Her voice was muffled, but still understandable. "But you're...you're with Lin...!"

Tenzin smiled to himself, hugging her tightly. "Pema, I broke it off with Lin." Her eyes immediately brightened, sparkling with fresh tears. "What...why?"

He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. "I just couldn't ignore my feelings for you any longer." She gasped, her lower lip trembling. When she didn't speak, he took this oppurtunity to kiss her right on the lips. After her suprise wore off, she seperated from him, revealing her smiling face. "I love you, Pema."

She laughed in disbelief, screaming joyously when he lifted her off the ground and spun around. "He loves me!" She pointed at Tenzin and shouted at a pair of monks as they walked to the meditation pavillion, recieving a strange look from them in return.

She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him all over. "Tenzin! I'm so happy!" She grabbed his hands and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let's go tell you father we're in love! I'm in love with the avatar's son! And he loves me back!"

**Honestly, if _I_ were in Pema's position, I would have been excited to be dating the avatar's son! (Even though I'd prefer having Aang to Tenzin). ;) Well, see you in the next story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
